Yandere-chan
by Yunoki
Summary: Ayano a réussi, senpai est à elle seule. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à le cueillir, une nouvelle rivale apparaît et elle craque. Game Over.


_**Note**_

 _Bon.. Pour Noël je devais initialement écrire sur Frozen et faire un beau petit couple entre Elsa et Jack Frost. Mais mon texte prend dangereusement le chemin d'une fanfiction alors plutôt que de poster quelque chose qui n'est pas terminé j'ai préféré écrire ceci._

 _Oui je suis passé à un couple un peu moins... conventionnel on va dire !_

 _La chanson qui est incluse dans le texte est un cover de « Sainte Seïa » sur Youtube, je vous invite d'ailleurs à l'écouter lors de votre lecture._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes._

* * *

 **Yandere-chan**

Ayano avait du mal à y croire, le corps de Megami brûlait dans l'incinérateur depuis dix minutes. Et depuis dix minutes, elle avait enfin atteint sa dernière cible, repoussée au loin et pour toujours cette rivale. La bougresse n'avait pas été simple à éliminer, elle aussi s'étant révélée une Yandere et particulièrement coriace avec ça.

Le pouls de la jeune femme était rapide et après avoir vérifié que personne n'était aux alentours, elle explosa de rire. Le bruit hystérique raisonna un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance, son masque de jeune fille parfaite à nouveau en place.

Elle se dirigeait à présent près du cerisier en fleurs où son ancienne rivale avait donné rendez-vous à son senpai. Arrivée sur place, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà là, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

– Senpai ? murmure-t-elle alors que le monde semble s'effondrer autour d'elle.

Il là remarque évidemment, et se retourne vers elle embarrassé.

– Aishi-san ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mais elle ne répond pas. Il sait qu'elle à remarqué sa chemise un peu défaite et les chaussettes ainsi que la jupe de celle qui l'accompagne qui sont froissée.

Le côté Yandere prends le dessus, et tout devient rouge.

 _Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler_

 _tes écrans de fumée m'ont jamais trompée_

 _s'il-te-plaît ne crie pas sur moi_

 _mais, j'ai très bien compris, tu vois_

 _la vérité qui pourrit là._

 _Tu aurais dû le dire avant_

 _car moi j'ai toujours su quels étaient ses plans_

 _c'est juste une allumeuse tu sais ?_

 _Tu penses qu'elle t'aime, alors qu'en vrai_

 _c'est juste ton âme qu'elle veut voler_

 _I'll save you_

Ayano fait glisser le scalpel caché dans sa main, la tête baissée, elle laisse échapper un petit rire qui angoisse les deux autres. Soudain plus rapide que l'éclair, l'autre jeune femme n'a que le temps d'apercevoir un éclat brillant avant que sa gorge ne soit tranchée.

Un gloussement échappe à la tueuse qui révèle son véritable visage à son senpai. Ce dernier est horrifié de voir celle qu'il sait avoir un crush étrange sur lui couverte de sang.

 _Tu devais rester près de moi_

 _tu devais m'épouser quand on aurait l'âge_

 _tu étais le premier à dire_

 _ces mots qui m'ont tant fait languir_

 _et maintenant elle vient tout détruire !_

 _Et ce regard…_

 _penses-tu que j'ai franchi les limites, ce soir ?_

 _son nom oublie-le,_

 _si tu joues mon jeu_

 _elle pourrait s'en sortir indemne…_

 _I love you_

– Senpai, dit-elle d'un ton timide qui ne lui sied guère alors qu'il vient de la voir égorger une camarade sous ses yeux. Je t'aime.

Elle se dandine sur elle même, le sang tâche un peu plus ses vêtements mais elle ne lâche pas pour autant son arme.

Lui à peur, il comprends enfin. La disparition d'Osana n'est pas anodine, sa meurtrière est devant lui. Certainement à t-elle mis fin aux jours de toutes les autres.

 _Je ne demande rien_

 _je veux juste ton coeur_

 _Je ne veux pas être deuxième_

 _vas-y dis que tu m'aimes !_

 _prends ma main dans la tienne et dis que je resterai la seule_

 _sans toi ma vie est illusoire_

 _dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes, ce soir !_

 _Et si tu mens_

 _elle paiera le châtiment._

Ayano sourit, ses yeux semblent aussi rouges que le sang à leurs pieds, souillant l'herbe verte. Cachés par la colline personne ne peut les voir. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait très bien le tuer lui aussi. Mais elle ne le fera pas, après-tout il s'agit de Senpai.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle essuie le liquide carmin sur son visage et lâche son arme.

– Excuses-moi Senpai, je me suis un peu emportée..

 _Pardon j'ai perdu mon sang froid_

 _J'ai été pas mal occupée, comme tu vois !_

 _J'ai appelé de ton portable_

 _donné rendez-vous, seules sur place,_

 _pour qu'on puisse parler face-à-face..._

 _Et ce regard..._

 _penses-tu vraiment que je vais trop loin ce soir ?_

 _tout c'que tu dois faire c'est rester sincère_

 _promets-le et je la libère._

Taro ne sait pas quoi faire, il se sait pris au piège et que crier ne servira à rien. Ils étaient venus ici pour n'être ni vus, ni entendus après tout. Il ne porte pas une grande importance au cadavre qui gît à quelques pas d'eux. Il ne peut pas se le permettre, même s'il est révulsé par les actions d'Ayano, il n'a pas le choix. Il tente le tout pour le tout.

– Aishi-san… Je… Je t'aime aussi, dit-il difficilement, ce qu'elle prend pour de la timidité.

 _Ne mens pas._

 _Non, je ne me laisserai plus avoir_

 _par tes écrans de fumée car je peux voir_

 _qu'au fond je suis celle que tu aimes_

 _oublie tous les mensonges qu'elle sème_

 _Je vais t'en libérer moi-même !_

 _Je ne demande rien_

 _je veux juste ton coeur_

 _je ne veux pas être deuxième_

 _jt'en prie, dis que tu m'aimes !_

 _Prends ma main dans la tienne et dis que je resterai la seule_

 _sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens_

 _dis-moi c'que tu ressens_

Les mots de Senpai, lui donnent les larmes aux yeux. Il fait un pas vers elle mais la yandere comble la distance entre eux et le serre contre elle. Les bras autour de son cou elle est collée à lui, maculant son uniforme d'hémoglobine.

Lui aussi la serre contre lui. Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, il est en pilote automatique et ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait pour en réchapper. Il tremble tellement fort qu'elle finit par le remarquer. Ayano relève son visage vers lui et demande :

– Quelque chose ne va pas Senpai ?...

 _Allez c'est quoi l'problème_

 _arrête de pleurer et relève toi,_

 _je sais qu'elle représentait rien,_

 _laisse-moi t'aimer enfin_

 _Prends mon âme, mon coeur et mon corps,_

 _oui ça n'est rien que pour toi !_

 _Et si tu n'en veux toujours pas,_

 _tu le regretteras !_

 _Tout ça ne m'amuse pas_

 _mais tu me mets hors de moi !_

 _Est-ce qu'enfin tu m'appartiens ?_

 _Puisqu'elle est hors du chemin !_

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il l'embrasse, priant intérieurement pour que cela court-circuite le cerveau de la jeune femme assez longtemps. Puis, alors qu'il la sent baisser sa garde, la repousse et se jette sur le scalpel au sol.

Il lève l'arme vers elle, qui encore sous le choc, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Quand enfin elle reprends ses esprits, elle explose de son rire caractéristique. Cela lui fait froid dans le dos mais il se sent plus puissant alors qu'elle roucoule :

– Oh Senpai… Tu ne voudrais pas me faire du mal n'est-ce pas ?

Sans répondre il se jette sur elle, mais elle n'a pas son expérience. Ce n'est pas lui qui a éloigné menaces après menaces, toutes les rivales pendant des semaines. Il ne faut à Ayano que deux coup bien placés pour il faire lâcher son arme puis le faire tomber au sol.

Elle se jette sur lui et sort une seringue de il ne sait où et lui plante dans le cou. Aussitôt, il sent les ténèbres le happer alors que la voix d'Ayano résonne dans sa tête.

– Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi Senpai.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, Taro est dans ce qui semble être une cave, il est solidement attaché à une chaise et remarque un enregistreur de cassettes sur une table un peu plus loin.

Puis Ayano sort de l'ombre, en tenue de ville et immaculée du sang qui la recouvrait, lui aussi à été changé. Elle s'approche de lui jusqu'à le frôler et se baisse à son oreille. Elle vient mordiller son lobe et un gloussement lui échappe alors qu'elle lui murmure :

– Bienvenue à la maison, _chéri_.


End file.
